1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robots, particularly to a robotic arm for a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Robots have replaced humans in performing repetitive and dangerous tasks, especially those in extreme environments or are unable to be done by humans do due to size limitations. Robots include several arms that are connected to each other by riveting, such that each of the arms is capable of moving relative to each other. However, the robots assembled in such manner are not always facile enough.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.